left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Village En Marais
The Louisiana community named Village En Marais is the setting for the last three chapters of the Swamp Fever campaign in Left 4 Dead 2 . The second chapter is centered on the entrance and Earl's Gator Village. The third chapter takes in the swamp town, and the finale moves to a riverside setting featuring a third huddle of buildings next to the decaying remains of 19th-Century plantation house. "Village En Marais" translates literally from French into English as "Marsh Village," which transposes into colloquial English as "Swamp Town." This community is predominately Cajun who thus owe their origins and culture to French settlers forcibly removed from Canada's Nova Scotia region at the time of the French and Indian War in the late 1750s. History This rural town was always seen as being independent from the rest of the world. The residents chose a more physically demanding and labor-derived lifestyle such as living in shacks, mobile homes, and wooden houses and farming. The main source of income for this town was most likely the tourism industry as they have several swamp and alligator tours, fishing, and tours of the plantation house. They also had a couple of convenience stores, a lounge, and several shacks both on and off the swamp that people could rent. Current Status When word of the Infection reached the small village, its residents immediately barricaded themselves inside their homes, the main roads and houses were blocked up, and a sign refusing help from CEDA and the military was put up at a nearby highway gas station. Their efforts to keep the Infected out were definitely noticeable with barricades and signs; however, when the Infection did reach the village, they killed all Infected and livestock (the same is seen in Blood Harvest). The town is overrun by the time the Survivors pass through, but graffiti in the plantation house indicates that the village itself lasted longest against the Infected; longer than Shreveport and Bossier City. With the arrival of the four to the village, none of the villagers are to be found, and their homes are broken up by the Infected. It may be concluded that the villagers themselves were either killed or became Infected on the location. Landmarks in Village En Marais *A large swamp surrounding most of the village *Unnamed convenience stores *Alligator Observation Deck *Earl's Gator Village *Plantation House *Wilsons Gas Station (just off Interstate 10) Gallery ShantyTown - Kitchen.jpg|An interior of the Safe Room, which is actually a kitchen. ShantyTown - corpses.jpg|A close-up of the mixed corpses stored in a dumpsite. Notes *Nick's suit remains a clean white color throughout this chapter (unless he gets biled on); nevertheless, Nick will sometimes claim the swamp has made his suit dirty. *When the Survivors reach the village, they call out to see if anybody has survived the infection. This is the only time the Survivors do this in any chapter in either of the two Left 4 Dead ''games. *Although there are signs that are warning people about alligators, the Survivors never encounter these beasts. **Falling into the water at Earl's Gator Village will result in instant death, however. This could be interpreted as a "gator attributed death". *CEDA and the military were actively disliked and distrusted by the swamp residents. This is evident from the fact that they blocked off their community in a self-imposed quarantine and erected a sign telling these authorities to "Keep Out." *The crashed jet airliner near Village en Marais which the Survivors must pass through is similar in design and livery to the wrecked planes found at Metro International Airport in ''Left 4 Dead's Dead Air campaign. Category:Locations Category:Swamp Fever Category:Left 4 Dead 2